


Patrick won't admit his goddamn feelings and Pete is fed up with it

by Bandsx_xbands



Series: Pete and Patrick's Relationship + Joe is There [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I don't know, M/M, a lot of fluff, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsx_xbands/pseuds/Bandsx_xbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 10:00pm on a Friday night. Joe has drank 4 beers, 2 shots of vodka and a cocktail. This was pretty normal to be honest. Pete and Patrick weren't worried.</p>
<p>“I,” Joe paused, looking as though he was going to fall asleep, “Joe whatchamacallit,” he mumbled, “would...like another beer,” he finally said, gesturing at the bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick won't admit his goddamn feelings and Pete is fed up with it

**Author's Note:**

> Like we needed more sappy Peterick fanfic in our lives.

It's 10:00pm on a Friday night. Joe has drank 4 beers, 2 shots of vodka and a cocktail. This was pretty normal to be honest. Pete and Patrick weren't worried.

“I,” Joe paused, looking as though he was going to fall asleep, “Joe whatchamacallit,” he mumbled, “would...like another beer,” he finally said, gesturing at the bartender. 

“I think he's had enough,” Patrick told the lady, who stopped filling the beer glass. 

“But I want more,” Joe whined, basically falling on Patrick.

“No, Joe,” Patrick said. He looked at Pete who was glancing down at his phone, zoned out of any conversation. “Pete, could you give me a hand here?”

“Just wait a second,” Pete said, looking up before looking back down. A minute passed and he still hasn't moved, and Joe, by now, was continually asking, “can I have one more?” to Patrick, getting the same answer everytime. 

“Pete,” Patrick said again, becoming a little frustrated. 

“Fine, fine,” he said, annoyed. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans, leaned over and picked up Joe, so that he was sitting up straight. “Happy?”

“Yeah, perfectly fine,” Patrick answered, sarcastically. “What's wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on Pete, I know you better than anyone else, it's not just ‘nothing’?”

“Maybe I'm just sick of the same old routine.”

“What routine?” Patrick asked.

Pete said nothing for what seemed like a full minute. “Nevermind,” he said, shrugging it off.

“What the hell, Pete? You can't just say something like that and not expect me to question it.”

“Why do you have to blow things so out of proportion?”

“I am not blowing it out of proportion, I just want to know why you're acting like an asshole and not listening to me when I'm clearly trying to tell you something!” Both were now yelling, and surprisingly, the other customers didn’t even notice.

“Patrick, just stop, it doesn't fucking matter.”

“Yes, it does matter, Pete. I can't just let you say you're alright when you really aren't alright. What the fuck do you mean by ‘routine’?”

“I told you to just let it go!”

“Is it Joe getting drunk and us having to take care of him every week, because Andy refuses to step foot in a place full of alcohol?” Patrick pressed. “Is it because I want you to help?”

“No, no it's not, Patrick, maybe it's because you won't just admit your goddamn feelings for once,” Pete stared at Patrick for several seconds before he should up and angrily started for the exit. 

Patrick was now even more confused. He couldn't take his eyes off the door which Pete had just stormed out of.

“Wooooooooow,” Joe said, after some silence, “thaaaat was tense.”

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Patrick said, in almost a whisper. He could feel tears wanting to burst, but he didn't let them.

“You two… have the most confusing relationship ever,” Joe said, dragging out his words even more, “like yesterday… he was telling me how much he was in love with you and that he wishes you would notice and feel the same way,” Patrick was staring, complexed at Joe, “and just now… you guys are yelling at each other. I mean… why am I so confused?” Joe stopped and laid his head on the counter, most likely questioning his entire existence.

“Wait, wait, wait, what did you just say?”

“I'm so confused.”

“No, before that.”

“You two have the most confuuuuuuuusing relationship evvveeeeerr!” Joe said, repeating himself.

“No, Joe, the other part.” 

“You mean,” Joe took a second to spit because of all the alcohol he drank, “how he's hopelessly in love with you and wants you to feel the same way.”

“Yeah, that part,” Patrick sat there for a moment, planning his thoughts out, before jumping up and running out of the building.

He looked around frantically, looking for the direction Pete ran off in. It was a cold, dark January night with a light, freshly fallen layer of snow on the pavement and flurries in the air. He spotted a dark figure to the right, slowly walking on the centre line of the road.

He ran. He ran the fastest he had ever ran in his life, trying to catch up to the person. He finally was behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“What, Patrick? What now?”

Patrick unlatched his arms and walked in front of him. Pete was avoiding eye contact.

“Pete, Joe just told me what you told him.”

“What did I tell him?” Pete said, still refusing to really look at Patrick.

“Not important,” he didn't want to embarrass Pete, not now, “but I'm in love with you, too. I swear to God, I love you more than anything.”

“You do?” Pete finally looked up into Patrick's eyes. 

“Yes, Pete, I really do. And you're right. I really fucking suck at showing my emotions.”

They stood there for a moment that they both wished could last forever. They gazed into each other's eyes, exchanging facial expressions and, if anyone were to stand next to them, they could literally feel the love radiating off them.

Patrick went in for a kiss and Pete returned it. That lasted for what felt like centuries before they were interrupted.

“YEEEEESSSSSS FINALLLLLLLLLY!” Joe was practically screaming in their direction. They looked towards him before back at one another, smiling like idiots.

They kissed again, with Joe chanting “OTP OTP OTP” over and over again in the background.


End file.
